Aid my Downfall
by d34dstr3tch
Summary: On the planet Terra, in the kingdoms of Prospit and Derse, humanity's rule will be changed forever... Warning: Multiple ships, multiple characters (Beta kids Beta trolls), Own AU, slight and possible OOC
1. Epilogue

_"For Alternia and Skaia's fortune, we will live to see the end." – Troll Marcus Aurelius, Emperor of Troll Rome_.

In the Milky Way, sits a planet that wasn't founded by the species that inhabits it; this rock has many names – the Goldilocks Planet, Gaia, Areth, and primarily Earth.

The humans of Earth were fairly more developed and intelligent than numerous other species, so it didn't take them long to yearn for what really seemed to matter: travel, discovery and life outside their planet. Being a mildly superior species, it didn't take them long to form space craft and uncover different interstellar life forms.

Mere bacteria to bubbly carapacians, humans longed for life outside Earth and found just what they were looking for. This included multiple planets with hospitable conditions.

The humans and their planet had a rocky relationship; which is to say they sapped Earth's resources dry and spat destruction in its face. Their planet was in plight to be free of its burden and its species wanting new land for supply and population.

So the desperate leaders of planet Earth announced a full-scale intergalactic war.

Alliances were forged and broken, blood was spilt in a rainbow of different colours and hues, new leaders were appointed time and time again.

And when the decades of constant strife finally subsided, humanity had only alliance with Alternia – which was quickly cut off. Trolls were forced into a state of livid surrender.

Score for the people of Earth.

Species that weren't wiped out had been forced into slave drives. The lucky ones worked for their own planet, others were sent away.

Each planet had been appointed a family of royalty, resorting to older styles of government looked stupid at the time; but worked.

Planets ruled by humanity were also given new names: Tellus, Adana, Iris, Kishi, Maia and Terra.

Six new planets and six new kings, supported by a community of humans and a slave race of so many species.

Until, of course, human reign had a slight alteration – it began on Terra under King Crocker's rule; many sweeps ago…


	2. Karkat

It was _that _day.

The day where the royal families of Derse and Prospit would meet and arrange marriage in order to keep both kingdoms in union. This caused fanciful jubilation and was celebrated throughout the planet if, of course, marriage occurred. And it always had, for so many centuries.

No one really knew what would happen if these rules were disobeyed, nor did they want to find out.

"Kaaaaaaaarkat," came the troll's cold voice, attempting to send chills down anyone's spine. "When are the _cool-kids _arriving? Are they even coming?"

"Of course they'll come," you snap back at the spidery girl. "Harley isn't goddamn worked up over fucking nothing, is she?"

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed before dropping to the floor next to you. Her hair seemed glossier and lips a darker shade of cerulean… were those ruffles on her skirt?

You nearly wanted to laugh at her, take the ease off your own pain to make fun of hers. But when it comes to inflicting scars you can never compete, not with Vriska Serket.

"Why aren't you with Egbert? You're supposed to stay by him for forever, aren't you?"

"That dweeb? He won't miss me. And I don't exactly see Miss Harley anywhere."

"Well shit, seems that you've got me pinned. Good for fucking you. Except, oh no, I'm not under the ass-tight security you're supposed to have because I'm not a fucking psychopath!" You'd lost the slavery-inflicted demeanor now, and in some ways you were thankful for it.

Becoming Actual-Karkat-Vantas seemed pretty rare in comparison to Silent-Slave-Vantas, keeping a level head was hard for those of your species; but you were strong and fast and ruthless – perfect thugs.

"At least I'm not as hard-headed as you! You're too soft and scrawny for your own good!"

"Throwing insults, huh? Well, everyone thinks you're a huge bitch who should've been culled sweeps ago!"

"Ha! Don't act like no one's talking about you too, freak."

"You think you're good enough to be human, dolling up like the fucking heiress? Newsflash: No one's gonna care about some bulge hogging troll slave- especially if she's done a shitload of murdering!"

"Hypocrite!" she shrieked.

"… the fuck? Who did I kill?"

"You've been gawking at yourself for sweeps, polishing the floor so it's shiny enough to look at yourself in! We all want the same things so don't pretend you're so goddamn special."

You could've screamed back if it weren't for the message vibrating on your waist. You turned your back on Vriska and felt numerous creases in your forehead relax at the sight of bright teal text.

**GC: 4 C3RTA1N 4SSHOL3 N33DS YOU TO C4LM H1M TH3 FUCK DOWN**

**CG: …GAMZEE?**

**GC: JUST G3T DOWN H3R3**

With a far too dramatic sigh, you exit the kitchen and ignore Vriska's eyes on your back. As a child, the idea of slavery had caused too much trauma and sent her into a state of bloodlust. Screaming for her lusus, crying out that Spidermom had to be fed.

She was sent underground to work on "stability", trying desperately to break her in. She was calm in John's presence, the image of an obedient servant, so she stayed at his side.

Gamzee, however, was a different case. Strong, swift and upper class: essential for a bodyguard. A primary thug for the king and heiress, but he needed to fit the image – he needed to be controlled.

Their biggest mistake was denying him sopor, you fought for him but all efforts were pointless. Humans didn't hold a concept of moirallegiance and proceeded to strip him of identity as subjugglator and indigo blood. Pushing him until he snapped.

They wanted to break him into a slave; they broke him into his true identity.

He was under the most extreme security Prospit's palace could offer and only two trolls were permitted to visit him.

These trolls were you, to keep him calm and controlled, and Terezi, to vent his anger. Moirail and kismesis, linked in the battle to keep his sanity high and anger low. It was hard, but you both pulled through. Together…

With another faint smile at the solid text, you descended the stairwell. The guards automatically parted when you were in sights and you marched right past. Slow and deliberate, the steps any great leader should take. Sizing up the human troops, shoulders and head high; with the face of a boy – no, a man - who had somewhere to be.

Until a shrill scream broke your façade.

The scream of the girl you'd been flushed for, for sweeps.

A legislacetor, a teal-blood.

Terezi.

**A/N: I don't really know what ships I'll be using in this fic, but Karezi and Vriskat mightn't be one of them so don't keep your hopes up :) Chances are that I'll explore every possibility and relationship, I want this to be led with union between trolls and humans so there'll definitely be interspecies ships (Rosemary!)**

**But please follow, favourite and review; I'll try my hardest to update. Thanks.**


	3. John

**A/N: Which character perspective should I do next?**

Marriage. Oh, my God.

You were practically engaged to a girl you'd never met.

Well, you'd seen photos of the Dersite; and you guess she was pretty. Everyone says you've already met when you were two, but really, what's that gonna prove?

A few days ago you were really excited about this, supporting the kingdom and making a mysterious princess fall in love with you. Now all you could really think of was what she'd think of you; along with dumb questions such as: "Does she like the piano?" or "Has she even heard of Nicolas Cage?".

You were being stupid. Rose Lalonde would totally like you, she had to. Even if she didn't really want to marry, there wasn't any choice.

Oh, my God. What if she _hates _you?

Jade probably wasn't being as stupid as you. She was your cooler, smarter, talented sister after all; you could picture her already choosing a wedding dress and telling Karkat everything she knew about the "oh-so-handsome" David Strider, not to mention all the trolls he'd bring.

But you guess he did look pretty cool. You hoped he was nice, a friendly kind of guy; even if he would be your brother-in-law that lived and ruled in a completely different kingdom from you.

Oh no. Jade would go with him. The only time you'd ever see Jade was when there were really, _really _important events. You'd lose your super cool sister and have to hang out with some blonde girl who probably hates you. At least, Vriska would be there...

"Vriska?"

Dammit. She probably left while you were brooding and being an idiot; not that it really mattered, I mean she could protect herself. Right now, Jade is who you want to see.

Your feet leave sticky prints on polished gold tiles, another duty for Sollux to see to, as you pad to Jade's bedroom. Its carnation-pink door bears a note in the flowery print that could belong to none other than Jade Harley.

_Be Back Soon!_

_-JH_

You gnaw on your lip and ponder for a bit, probably to ask yourself a few more stupid questions, before a rough bark cuts through the silence.

"Bec! Here, boy!"

The pale dog bounded into your arms and panted while you ran broad hands through thick tufts of white fur.

"Hey, boy, can you show me where Jade is?"

Bec barked in response to her name.

"Jade! That's right, show me."

You follow Bec down a few flights of stairs and narrow halls before stopping outside Jade's workshop. Your sister sure loved mechanics, from robots to shifting wardrobes, she had the technology. There was never a time when Jade wasn't smiling in the room, always an excited grin whenever she was challenged by mechanics or circuitry you knew you'd never understand.

But now, as Bec's lithe body slid through the gap in her painted doorway, there was no evidence of the enviable smile she wore; for you could hear faint sobbing in the room.

Your mouth fell into the shape of an 'o'.

She was crying.

"Jade?" You push the door open but don't enter.

"John, oh no, John." She wants to hold back her tears, you can tell. "I - I don't want to leave you! I don't even know him and... and they're making me..."

You run over and pull her into a tight hug, you'd never seen her cry in your life! She must have been holding it back all this time. In all your memories, your sister's face only ever seemed to read: "happy"; even when things seemed dark. But thinking recently, her smile might have looked a little forced; only etiquette and submission showing in her actions.

"Jade," Now you can feel your own eyes getting wet. "I didn't know, I always thought you were..."

You try to blink, but only tears come forward. She's bawling into your arms and probably messing up her hair. You could have been strong and reassured her, but that was always her job; and now you can only sob with her. Bec nuzzles against you, comforting his masters.

"Good dog, b-best friend."

You cry with each other for what feels like hours and in the moments of subsiding whimpers, you both feel pretty pathetic. You were mourning memories that wouldn't be missed for weeks.

You're staring at your knees when Jade grabs your shoulders. Tears are still glistening in her eyes, but that could only intensify her gaze.

"I won't give in." her voice breaks. "I won't submit."

Her vow is too much, you're left speechless.

"I won't just lie there while some prince comes to save me. I can rule the kingdom my way. Who needs King David when you can have Queen Jade?"

Your lip quivers. "Best queen ever."

**A/N: I always saw Jade as independent. But when you're living on an island, there's a lot of time on your hands to think and get creative, which is why I put emphasis on her talents. I can imagine John as a sheltered kid always living in his big sister's shadow (Jade is a little older in the fic) hence the brooding and I guess he probably doesn't see himself as much. Little does he know, this only helps me develop him as a character.**

**Thank you so much for reading this far!**


End file.
